


all your colors taste expensive

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [14]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Maybe Sips' parties weren't so bad after all.





	all your colors taste expensive

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Three’s ['Take My Breath Away'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870704/chapters/31909842) got me in the mood for some well-dressed men attending a party (and a renewed interest in Trott/Sips). Don’t ask me what AU this is specifically because I have no idea.  
> Title from DNMO - Do It Better  
> For the 100 Kinks challenge. Prompt: A third person watches them (in this case, it's a fourth).

The double doors opened and voices hushed as Trott strode past the threshold into the mansion.

The black dress melted against his form along the slant of his hips and lower back. The smooth taffeta cascaded over the tops of his shoulders and down in a swooped U below his collarbone. It clung tightly to his arms all the way to his wrists where it triangled atop his hands into a loop around his middle finger. The back was completely open, a kind of half-moon frame that highlighted his pale skin. Just to his knees the hem stopped and presented long, bare calves that curved into cherry ankle strap heels with a closed square toe.

As he walked, his diamond drop earrings swayed and caught the light with a glittering flash. The only thing around his throat was a single pearl on a silver chain. He kept a smile in place, the slightest upturn of rose red lips sticky with clear gloss. His dyed hair looked just like the color of snow under moonlight, though his brown roots peeked through. Eyes lined with a thin streak of black that came to a point at the corners and a careful brush of mascara gave a smoldering finish to his face.

Trott felt great, and even more so with the two men at either side of him. They both wore neatly pressed suits cut for their similar body types. Wide in the shoulders, coming in snugly at the waist. Alex’s was a rich forest green while Ross’ a dark royal blue. They had no ties, and their white dress shirts had one button undone. Simple pocket squares sat across their heart. Their cufflinks matched the circle diamond of Trott’s earrings and whole cut shoes shined with each step. They looked rather simple compared to Trott, but no less stunning in their own refined ways. They were taller than him despite the four inch heels, towering like a pair of guardians ready to shield him from any possible unwelcomed advance.

Trott wanted them to mess him up real good. To be sandwhiched between them, their bodies hard and warm against his own was something he was already very familiar with.

But first he had to make it through this dinner party.

It was hosted by Sips, a wealthy tycoon in the logging industry. He’d known Trott, Alex, and Ross before he ever made his fortune. And now that he had money and select free time, he spent it on hosting lavish parties for an array of guests.

This was the first time Trott had ever bothered to attend, though. He had wanted his debut to be special, and knew he couldn’t go alone. Yes, Alex and Ross had been invited as well, and Trott wanted them all to be together. He needed the arm candy, and two were always better than one (or none).

Sips’ mansion was a mix of elegant and fanatical. While he had large crystal chandeliers and a rosewood mantle above each fireplace, there was simple framed video game art along the walls. The space showed his individualism, that it was well lived in and personalized but also approachable to the outsider who had higher class tastes.

And that was Sips in a nutshell. Trott adored him. He had stayed over multiple times in the past. Trott even had a favorite guest room, the one on the second floor that overlooked the backyard garden and pool. It faced the west and soaked in every bit of fading sherbet sunlight that turned the white walls and carpet into the prettiest creamsicle shade he’d ever seen.

But never had he taken up the invite to a party. It wasn’t that he disliked them, except that he _did_ because of the company. Sips always had such a mix of friends. The business ones, and the ones he played video games with, and then the ones from his youth. Once in a while his family. Trott wasn’t fond of any of them besides Sips’ brother, and so he’d just never had the right mood to go. That is, until he’d found a gorgeous dress while shopping last month.

This party was in the style Sips liked most: Start with everyone mingling (surprisingly no alcohol yet, just soda and water) before the eight course meal. After was coffee, tea, and cards, and no one except Sips’ longtime friend Ted could beat the man at poker.

Trott knew people were watching him, powerful men and women with just as much fortune as Sips. They were probably stunned yet confused by his appearance. Trott liked to think he appeared very feminine, but the shape of his body –the lack of curves and softness –and the flatness of his chest surely gave him away. Yet, he didn’t care. He had too much confidence to want to turn around and leave. Plus, the men at his sides helped. Trott held on tightly to his white Chanel clutch. It was the most expensive thing he owned and had been a gift from Sips for his 30th.

Thankfully he didn’t have to endure the stares for long because Sips was striding towards them.

Sips gave a low whistle and motioned at Trott. “Jesus, look at you. A real stunner tonight.” He grinned at Alex and Ross. “I bet you boys are proud.”

Alex hummed. “Is proud the right word? Are you proud, Ross?”

Ross shrugged. “Proud _might_ be a word I’d use. Maybe.”

Trott gave both of them a wop on the chest. “Don’t start. We just got here. At least let me have a drink before you two let loose.”

Sips held out his hand and Trott took it. The four of them went to the spacious lounge where 80s hip-hop buzzed from the surround sound. A wide L-shaped leather couch met a matching love seat, and next to it was Sips’ luxury recliner. There were only two other men in a corner of the room and they were too focused on their conversation to even glance in their direction.

Trott was released. He sat down on the soft ottoman in front of the recliner, not wanting to feel the stick of leather on his bare back. Plus, this had been a favored spot of his for a while now.

Alex and Ross took the loveseat and Sips dropped into his respected chair with a sigh. For a second he looked tired, eyes closed and head tipped back. But the moment passed as he adjusted himself and directed his attention to Trott.

“You finally decided to come,” Sips said, sounding pleased.

Trott absently played with the pearl on his necklace. “I thought that it was time.”

“Did my texts about the food finally get to you?”

Trott laughed. “Well, they helped. But mostly I was waiting until I had a dress.”

Sips’ dark eyes wandered along Trott’s body. He nodded, then set his chin in his hand. “Don’t you already have lots of dresses, though?”

Alex and Ross gave identical groans.

“You should see the closet. It’s packed,” Alex huffed.

“I think he has more shoes than dresses,” Ross said.

Trott rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it’s in there collecting dust. I wear it all.” He caught Sips’ eyes. “You know they have a habit of exaggerating.”

Sips raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that… I’ve seen a few pictures.”

“What!” Trott couldn’t help his outburst. He shot a glare at Alex and Ross.

Alex crossed his arms, looking smug. “Come on, I told you I was gonna tell Sips. You were there when I sent the snap.”

Trott vaguely remembered. It had been when he was trying to sort everything by color, which turned out to take almost all day. He kept silent on the matter, still not happy that Sips had to see his hoard of most cherished items. He _probably_ had too many bits of clothing, but there were none he wanted to part with.

Instead he rose from the ottoman. “I’m gonna grab a drink.” He didn’t ask if Alex and Ross wanted anything, but he was going to bring them back something anyway. He left his clutch and exited the room.

The drinks were set up on an elongated table outside the kitchen. He poured a glass of ginger ale for himself, then scanned the other options, only half paying attention. He was more preoccupied with thoughts of how good Sips looked in his gray double breasted suit jacket. Trott picked up a bottle of coke. And that damn gold chain necklace he always wore. It was appropriate, wasn’t it, for someone like Sips to wear one. It must be quite heavy and cost more than Trott made in several months.

Trott slowly poured the liquid, stopping each glass halfway. A couple walked behind him and Trott paused, feeling the air slide along his back. He glanced at them discreetly, but they were already turning the corner. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, wondering if coming wasn’t such a brilliant idea after all. But the nerves were natural, right? Especially when he was alone like this. Trott picked up the glasses and hurried his return.

Sips must have been telling jokes, because Alex and Ross were laughing when he made it to them. He handed over the drinks and retook his seat, crossing a leg over the other. He swallowed the ginger ale, staring at the wall as Sips said he had a funny story that happened a few nights ago.

But Trott wasn’t listening. His ears only took in the low beats of the music. What if he’d come for another reason instead? It was true that he had dressed up and came out here at the request of Sips, but there had to be more to it. Trott liked putting on his best and showing it off, and he thought he liked it even more when Alex and Ross would, at the end of the night, remove each thing he had so carefully donned. It was a type of process, one that happened almost every weekend and one he always greatly anticipated.

This party was a hitch in the plans. Or so he thought at first. Trott looked at Ross and Alex, both of which were focused on Sips’ storytelling. They were tragically handsome, hair full of product, beards clipped neatly. Trott wanted them to pick him apart like they always did after a night out. Except this night had just begun. He usually didn’t crave it like this so early on. The feeling would normally start to creep in the later it became, until they’d finally made it home.

It was probably Sips. Trott turned his attention to their host. He’d admit it only to himself that he had a type of crush on Sips. Probably not full out love, though he did like Sips quite a lot. It was most likely just desire. Like Alex and Ross, Sips too was attractive, with big hands and an intense smile, his eyes always heavy and seductive, full of mischief.

Trott knew very little about Sips’ intimate life. The man never talked about it seriously. He sometimes made hints here and there, but they were always short lived and probably said in jest. Trott felt a small spark in his stomach. Maybe _that’s_ part of why he decided to come, all dolled up. A self-issued challenged to himself. Trott smiled. Was he really trying to get Sips of all people into bed? He almost laughed out loud. Why would he want that, when he already had two others that always left him satisfied?

And yet… Trott stared at Sips’ face, watched his lips curve around each word. And yet there was something about him that Trott longed for, and it was probably something specific. He looked at Sips’ eyes, the same brown as his own, only closer together and a much richer shade. Maybe he’d find it here, by just looking.

Sips noticed his staring. “Hm?” Sips turned his shoulders towards Trott just slightly. “Is my boating adventure _that_ interesting, Trott?”

Trott felt a jolt go through him at being caught. He tapped at the glass between his hands. “It’s definitely very amusing.” He hoped the vague reply was enough.

Sips nodded slowly. He held up his wrist, checking the time on his large golden watch. “Food should just about be ready. Want to head to the dining room?”

They stood simultaneously and followed Sips. The lengthy mahogany table had been set with care with one too many pieces of silverware for Trott’s liking. He went to pull out a chair, but Sips stopped him. Heavy hands set on his shoulders and Trott couldn’t repress a shiver.

“Next to me,” Sips said into his ear, and steered him towards the head of the table. He pulled out a chair and Trott placed himself in it.

He was on Sips’ right, and Alex took the spot next to him, followed by Ross so that they were in a line. Gradually, the other guests entered, all filling in the empty spots. A few women eyed Trott with what might have been envy, though Trott had never been very perceptive at judging when others were jealous of him. He took the cloth napkin and placed it on his lap.

Trott turned to Sips. “Should I ask what’s on the menu or is it better if it’s a surprise?”

Sips winked at him, and Trott knew he needed a distraction. He picked up a glass of ice water and sipped it.

“You’ll like it, don’t worry. And if you don’t, I’ll have something else brought out.”

Trott swallowed hard. It felt like the attention had zeroed in on him. Sips watched him closely, his hands folded under his chin. He was relaxed, and why wouldn’t he be? This was his place, his territory. He was in control of it, and Trott felt like the odd one out.

He found Alex’s hand under the table and squeezed it briefly. He knew Alex threw him a confused look, but he didn’t acknowledge it. It gave him a bit of comfort and helped settle his heart. But Sips was still looking at him with the smallest shadow of a smile.

The appetizer came, roasted garlic asparagus and crisp toasted baguette slices with a sweet red wine. Trott wasted no time draining a glass, and it was instantly refilled. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. It was delicious, though. He was a sucker for wine, especially merlot. But nothing beat the moscato d’asti that followed with the prawn bisque. He wanted to pace himself, so he tried to slow down. Ultimately he finished off that glass before the soup was even halfway through.

“You can take any leftovers home,” Sips said, licking his spoon.

Trott opened his mouth to decline, but Alex and Ross jumped at the offer.

“Does that include drinks?” Ross asked.

“Of course.” Sips clinked his glass into Trott’s almost empty one. “I’m sure Trott would be in favor of that.”

And _now_ the true embarrassment set in. He fought it, trying to force it back. A plate of lemon pepper salmon was placed in front of him and he concentrated on putting just the right amount of fish on his fork. He dabbed it carefully into the provided dollop of tart mayo. He knew Sips was watching him, not openly, but he caught the swift flicks of his eyes.

A chicken breast slathered in honey and cloves later replaced the fish. Ross mumbled his approval of the provided rosè while Alex made a face at the few green beans that sat innocently on his plate. Trott picked up a knife and found that his hands were shaking ever so slightly.

A socked foot touched his calf, and he jumped. He quickly scanned the guests across from him to see if any had noticed, but they were all distracted by the food. Trott _knew_ it was Sips’ foot, because it had to be, since it was on his left. Another shiver worked along his nerves as Sips’ foot slid up and down in the slowest of motions.

Was this a proposal of some sort? Trott crammed a piece of chicken into his mouth. He didn’t know. He’d never been in a similar situation. Perhaps Sips was just playing around, being flirty. The man was notorious for it, or so he’d heard. Trott had never been on the receiving end of such treatment. With Alex and Ross it was straightforward and sometimes crass, but he liked how blunt they were.

But then the foot was gone, and Trott wondered if he had merely imagined it. Maybe the wine was starting to get to him? He had to stop gulping it down as if he were dehydrated. It would only end poorly.

Alex practically worshipped the seared filet mignon. Trott liked it, but now he was on edge. He was scared to look at Sips, however he had to chance it. Very slowly he let his eyes move left. Except Sips was now talking to the man on his other side. He seemed quite engaged in the conversation as well. Trott felt his stiff shoulders relax a fraction.

“Hey,” Alex asked around a mouthful of steak. “What was that earlier? Why’d you grab my hand?”

Trott shook his head, stopping himself from reaching for his fresh glass of pinot noir. Pace yourself, he chanted silently. There was nothing to this. It was just a dinner, a very amazing dinner at a very amazing person’s house, and the guys were with him and there was nothing going on besides a good time.

The internal talks he had with himself went on into the next course, a colorful bowl of ratatouille. They were going well, too. He had calmed his wine drinking and was finally starting to compose himself.

And then the hand on his knee screwed everything up. Although, admittedly, he might have been able to just brush it off and be left alone, except no part of him wanted that. When he fully gave Sips his attention, the man was looking directly at him, an eyebrow raised as if to ask, _are you accepting my offer?_ Trott swallowed hard around the soft zucchini and eggplant, licking at the stray tomato sauce on his lips.

The calm wave had washed back out to sea, and he was left standing in the wet sand of desire that slowly wouldn’t let go. Trott didn’t know how to give a clear answer. It wasn’t like he could say anything without sounding strange. He set down his fork slowly. He guessed the best course of action would be to do the opposite of what would happen if he had wanted to initiate a rejection.

Carefully, Trott lowered his hand onto Sips’ own. He applied enough pressure to get a decent hold of it, then moved it up his thigh, under the napkin and silk of his dress, goosebumps rising after the trail of heat. He stopped it halfway and dared to let go.

Sips was focused on his plate, and Trott did the same, heart loud in his ears. He could feel the sweat prickling his back and wondered if Sips was going to try something now. Any server walking past would see, but Trott knew they would say nothing. He wasn’t worried about that anyway, though he wasn’t too sure he had it in him to be brought off at a dining table filled with strangers.

“You okay?” Ross asked, and Trott realized he had been doing nothing but staring dumbly at his plate.

He offered a smile. “Yeah. Just getting full is all. I don’t have a bottomless stomach like the two of you.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “At least make it to dessert. It’s gonna be chocolate, isn’t it, Sips?”

Sips also seemed to come out of his mild daze. His hand slid from Trott’s thigh, and somehow a flicker of disappointment went through Trott at the absence.

“You know me too well,” Sips said.

Trott hastily downed the glass of dry Riesling before dipping a spoon into the newly provided lemon sorbet. The subtle tartness of the citrus was bursting with palate cleansing flavor that instantly melted in his mouth. Trott fixed his mind on it, and it aided in cooling his boiling thoughts.

Just as Sips said, the chocolate arrived, the best saved for last. A perfectly round, dark chocolate sponge cake with truffle mousse and a sprig of mint sat in the middle of a plate. The moment Alex and Ross got theirs, they dug in, breaking through the soft layers and quickly consuming them. Trott eyed the Barolo Chinato and debated on skipping it. But the aromatized wine called to him, said that this was the last drink he needed that would maybe push him into the beginnings of drunkenness.

Trott only took a small swallow of it and gave his full attention to the cake. It was delightful and Trott momentarily forgot his pressing situation.

But it came back full force once the meal was finally over and the dishes were being cleared away as guests moved out of the kitchen.

Sips lingered behind, waiting.

“I guess we go drink coffee and chat like old guys at a gentlemen’s club, right?” Alex asked with a grin. “Maybe smoke a cigar or two.”

The four of them were the only ones left in the room.

Sips shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a light shrug. “Unless you wanna check out my room.” He didn’t look at Trott.

“Really?” Ross asked. “I don’t think we’ve been in there after all this time.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “Why haven’t we?”

There was no answer. Trott felt his legs twitch with unsteadiness, but he knew what was going to happen. The silence was the real question, the empty air was Sips’ asking of permission. If Trott said he’d rather not, then that would be the end of this.

But he badly wanted to know what would happen in Sips’ room.

“Let’s go,” Trott said, wincing at the eagerness of his voice.

They followed Sips to the third floor, passing the many guest bedrooms and baths, different rooms full of books and games and televisions. No one else was on the third floor, and a large part of it was dedicated to Sips’ room. The door he unlocked with a code, and Sips let them enter, the lights flicking on when they sensed motion.

Trott wanted to take the time to be impressed, because he honestly was, but he was being turned, Sips’ hands on his shoulders. Alex and Ross were right there next to him, scanning the room with hums of approval. And when Sips kissed him deeply, both Ross and Alex were witness to it.

“I want to watch you,” Sips said when he released Trott. He stepped back, gave the other three space. “I want to see Trott get fucked by the two of you.”

Alex tilted his head. “That’s all?”

Sips nodded. “Feel free to decline. You’re under no obligation to do so.”

Trott hadn’t been expecting this. He thought for sure that Sips wanted to do him, although it made sense now that Alex and Ross had also been brought up to the room. He felt the spike of excitement again and sought out Ross and Alex’s eyes, had to see their expressions.

Both appeared amused. They exchanged a silent look, a muted conversation that needed no words. Then each unbuttoned their jackets and draped them on a nearby chair.

Alex brushed a hand through his hair. He grinned. “I’m all for it.”

Ross gave a single nod. “Same here.”

Everyone zeroed in on Trott, the last one to voice his opinion. He took a shaky breath and looked at the floor, at the plush white rug beneath his feet.

“I want it,” was his gruff response. He swallowed, saliva building in his mouth. “I really want it.” He looked at Sips.

The man leaned against a velvet chaise lounge. Trott could tell he was happy, probably ecstatic. He returned the look, and Trott could see the hunger in his eyes, a type of predatory gaze he knew all too well.

He stood still as Ross and Alex placed themselves at his front and back. Trott knew what was coming, and his heart leapt when the two pressed close. Ross’ chest was warm against his back and Alex drew a hand up his leg, raising the hem of his dress.

Already he was aching for it, and Trott couldn’t help but stare at Sips. The man was like a statue, standing just a few feet away from them, watching without blinking. Trott felt his chin cupped and Alex kissed him, the faint taste of chocolate still on his tongue. Ross gripped his hips, the pressure of fingers digging perfectly into his bones to pull him back just enough to feel the growing bugle against his ass. Trott had been waiting for this exact thing, and now it was even better with another pair of eyes on him.

He wondered if Sips was going to direct them. He wouldn’t mind it. Alex released his mouth to lightly scrape his teeth over Trott’s neck, never biting. Trott didn’t need to remind Alex to not leave ugly marks. He may enjoy being roughed up, be he didn’t want to look like some cheap whore in front of Sips’ guests later. They’d all know what happened then.

Ross pressed hot kisses to the top of his spine, bunching up the sides of his dress. Alex went for his underwear, groaning against his collarbone as he hooked his fingers into the elastic of the thong. Trott was afraid Alex might rip it off in haste, but Alex only pulled it off properly and let it drop to the floor.

Trott didn’t miss Sips’ quick inhale of breath at seeing it. He couldn’t help the teasing smile he gave. He was starting to understand just what kind of man Sips was.

He was lifted from the floor, and Trott wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist. He grabbed onto the strong shoulders for support. Alex never took long to get hard, and his covered cock rubbed against Trott’s own. Ross was grinding into him, and it was just a taste of what was to come.

Finally, Sips’ voice came through, lower than before. “You guys can use my bed, if you want.”

Trott looked at it, at the perfect circle mattress covered in a gray blanket. It was inviting, and Trott knew it had to be comfortable. He wanted to stretch out across it, marvel at how big it was.

Alex carried him over and sat down, Trott in his lap. He nipped at Trott’s lips, flicking his tongue against them. Trott opened his mouth, letting Alex lap into it.

“Where’s the lube?” he heard Ross ask.

Sips went to one of his many dressers and retrieved a bottle. This he handed to Ross, and both of them approached the bed. Trott turned his head from Alex, curious as to whether Sips was going to do something. He wouldn’t mind kissing the man again, or letting him touch.

But Sips only moved a chair closer and took a seat, a front row view of the action. Trott tried not to pout.

“Who do you want first?” Ross asked. He rubbed at Trott’s back, nails scratching ever so lightly.

Trott didn’t care. He said this, then made to pull his dress off.

Sips’ voice stopped him. “Keep it on… please.”

It was a request Trott didn’t want to deny. He let go of it, wondering just how messy it was going to become. He bit his lip, knowing he couldn’t possibly wear a cum and sweat smeared dress back down to the party.

“I can have it cleaned within an hour,” Sips said. “If you’re worried.”

Trott looked at him. “The benefits of being wealthy know no bounds, do they?”

Sips hummed. He palmed at the front of his pants. Trott couldn’t remove his stare. He wanted to know what Sips looked like naked, although he doubted he’d get to see. Maybe there would be another chance for that.

Ross’ lube slicked fingers found his hole and curled inside. Trott leaned into Alex, pushing out his ass as much as he could, back dipping. Alex held up the dress, collecting the fabric above his waist. It was considerate of him but probably in vain. Trott bit at his earlobe, relishing the deep groan that rumbled through Alex’s chest.

Trott knew he could ask for condoms, and it would be smart to, what with the mess three guys could make, but there had to be a reason Sips hadn’t openly offered them along with the lube. Trott let it be, not minding. He had always liked getting dirty with the promise of washing everything off once they were done anyway.

Ross removed his fingers, and Trott felt the familiar prod of a hard cock. He fisted himself, wetness quickly covering his hand. Ross pressed in slowly, and Trott savored the stretch. He closed his eyes, but then remembered that Sips was watching this, that he was in a way putting on a show.

“Ah,” Trott breathed. “ _Yes_.” He let his mouth hang open on the word. Usually he wasn’t one for much talk, but he felt compelled to try more of it.

Sips’ hand tightened for a moment over his dick and Trott grinned, knowing he was doing this right.

Alex pulled at the low collar of his dress, the material giving way just enough to expose a nipple. This Alex pinched, then rolled beneath his fingers. Trott whined, hyper sensitive, and Alex knew his weak spots. He stopped touching himself and instead went for Alex’s pants button, easily undoing it and working a hand past his briefs so he could bring out his straining cock. Trott squeezed it in time with Ross’ thrusts.

He let his cheek rest on Alex’s shoulder, head turned so that he could see Sips. The man appeared quite calm, although there was a definite redness in his face now. Still, Sips keep himself hidden, rhythmically pushing a palm against his concealed cock. Trott wanted to push aside his pants and suck him off, to see what kind of noises he could draw out. A particularly hard thrust had Trott biting his lip, moan slipping past.

Trott always knew when Ross was close to cumming. The man was quiet, but his breathing would pick up significantly.

Trott knocked a heeled foot into Ross’ thigh. “Don’t cum yet,” he warned.

Ross slowed, then pulled out. Trott lowered himself and waited for Alex to apply more lube before sinking down onto him. Alex went much deeper than Ross had, and Trott felt momentarily light headed. He focused his breathing. Alex placed his hands under Trott’s thighs to help lift him. The drop pushed a sob from his throat and he clenched down hard.

“Shit, Trott,” Alex wheezed, “Calm down.”

How could he? Trott stared at Sips and felt a rough shiver travel through him. Sips had finally brought out his cock and was busy sliding a fist over it in short pumps. Trott could tell it was thick and he longed to get his own hands on it. There was that desperate gnawing in his stomach climbing higher, but it was chased away as Alex lifted him again and brought him back down.

He felt Ross rubbing at his back, warm hands kneading along his spine. It was soothing, and he felt the sharp jolt of pleasure each time Alex drove into him. He didn’t even want to touch himself, knowing he would cum if he did.

Sips’ eyes were fierce in their intensity. Trott was sure they hadn’t stopped looking at him once since they started. He panted against Alex’s neck and burrowed past his shirt collar to bite down hard, not able to help himself. Alex twitched against him, hands on his ass digging their nails in.

Trott noticed Sips had stopped his strokes and was merely holding himself. Trott lifted his head, wondering if it might be an invitation. He felt Alex slide out of him and didn’t reenter. Trott raised up and set a foot on the floor. He looked at Sips, silently asking if he could approach.

Sips said, “Is it okay, Trott, if Ross and Alex finish on your face?” Out of anyone else’s mouth it would have sounded offensive, but from Sips it was sensual. “I want to see that.”

Trott wasn’t going to deny Sips the view. He kneeled on the floor and waited, hands in his lap. Ross threaded his fingers through Trott’s hair, moving his damp bangs from his eyes. Alex ran a thumb across his lips. Trott finally stopped watching Sips in favor of looking between Alex and Ross, both of them reaching for their cocks and bringing them close to Trott’s face. He gave each of them a kiss but no more than that. They jerked themselves off, and Alex came first, cum hitting Trott’s left cheek and sliding down his neck. Ross did the same to the other side, careful not to get any in Trott’s eye.

Trott resisted wiping it away. He stood on unsteady legs, arousal making him say fuck it to asking anymore. He climbed onto Sips’ lap and pulled his dress up, tucked the hem into the low collar.  

“You shouldn’t look as good as you do,” Sips murmured.

Trott drew in a breath. It took every ounce of willpower to not grab Sips, and he instead fisted himself. The relief of his own hand helped sate him. He watched Sips try to match his quick pulls, the both of them so close to actually touching but just not quite. Trott leaned in and panted against Sips’ lips, feeling the sweep of orgasm rush in. He came on Sips’ hand and shirt, knowing he probably shouldn’t have but not caring.

A beat after him, Sips came too, adding to the mess, and then Trott didn’t feel so bad about it. Sips let go of himself and grabbed Trott’s hand. He brought the wet fingers to his mouth and gave them a slow lick.

“The things I want to do to you,” Sips whispered, and Trott knew it was low enough that only he could just barely hear it.

Trott raised himself and Sips let him go. He had to grab Alex’s arm for fear of falling over. Ross was already stepping in and helping him remove the dress. Trott didn’t think it got all that dirty, surprisingly, but it was better to be safe.

Sips took it and in exchange handed Trott the softest robe he had ever felt. It was huge on him, and Trott knew it had to be one of Sips’ personal ones. He buried his face into it, smelling the light hint of soapy lavender and earthy sandalwood.  

“You don’t mind waiting in here, do you?” Sips asked. “Unless you’d rather take a guest room?” He tilted his head.

Trott planted himself on the bed, and pulled Ross and Alex down next to him. “Here’s great, thanks.”

Sips left the room, and Trott closed his eyes. He was waiting for Alex and Ross to say something, but they didn’t. He laid back on the mattress, longing for a bath, but also yearning for much more. He didn’t want Sips to simply watch. He wanted a next time.

Trott felt like he had only just discovered the very top of what was surely a mountain of want. And that mountain was Everest.


End file.
